operaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Civil War
The year is 1163 AD and king Silver Operon is dead, dying from old age, originally the next king to the throne was meant to be prince Aluminium the 1st but Aluminium’s uncle and Silver’s brother Copper Operon took the throne, being crowned king Copper Operon the 2nd or better known as by his full tittle Copper Operon the 2nd the idea abandoner as Copper the 2nd was a man of ideas, and only ideas as he when he would think of an idea he would very rarely put those ideas into reality, this would make him rather dislike by the Laplandian army and noblemen and what would make prince Aluminium the 1st wind up against him was when he said that he would not do what is brother tried to do, calling it “A waste of time, what we should be really working on is the unification of this whole region of Europe” with Copper the 2nd in the year of 1165 AD creating the “North Scandinavian Empire” and empire which was just a renamed Lapland, shortly later Copper would start the Scandinavian-Saint Operusian war of 1166 AD leading to the complete annexation of Saint Operus with the renaming to St. Operon along with the puppeting of Otistus in 1168 AD due to Otistus’s poor economy and now rather rebellious population these actions would prove to be the last straw as on August 4th 1168 AD prince Aluminium and many noblemen and a few members of the army met up in Adik to overthrow Copper the 2nd, this would be called the “Coupir agreement” and to any keen eyed people the “Coupir” part of the name is old Operanian for the well-known Operanian word “Coup”. with a few minor factions being a few separatists from Saint Operus and a few rebels from Otistus who wanted to end North Scandinavian rule over Otistus, in the first few years the war was somewhat of a stalemate between the three major factions however day by day the Royalists went deeper and deeper into Copperist held territory winning a decisive battle at “The battle of Cornd” against the Copperists with the Copperists surrendering on January 4th 1174 AD with the leaders of the Copperists being arrested and hanged in the capital on February 3rd 1174 AD and soon after the Senetori would capitulate on March 7th 1180 AD after “The battle of Barnd” and “The siege of Operon City” with the leaders of the Senetori being executed and burned alive in Operon city on April 2nd 1180 AD, with the remainder of the four years of the civil war being the Royalists crushing the separatist movement in Saint Operus and the crushing of the rebels in the vassal of Otistus with the peace treaty being signed on February 1st 1184 AD, it would also be the same year where the daughter of Copper the 2nd Jula would be executed by hanging on April 10th 1184 AD, with this, with no one to stop king Aluminium the 1st Aluminium can now finish what his father Silver Operon started.